This invention generally pertains to oscillators capable of providing an accurate time base in numerous electronic applications. In prior art devices, macroscopic crystals, which have a known natural frequency when a voltage is applied, are used for a time base. Macroscopic oscillators, however, have the disadvantageous quality of significant mass and stiffness which cause frequency shifts in environments where high gravitational fields are present, such as spinning projectiles. Since one significant application of such oscillators is in the proximity fuzes of these projectiles, a new oscillator is needed. Furthermore, due to the fragile nature of the crystal material used in such prior art oscillators, shock isolation is required in many applications. This adds unnecessary weight to the device and also makes production more complicated and expensive.